nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame (ZH115)
Previously on Nazi Zombies Richtofen: NOOOOOOO!!!!! My power, gone! Samantha: Yes. Now I'M in charge again. And now I can kill you all! Dempsey: What? We helped you! We're on your side. Samantha: No. It has always been a one-girl show. Now, my minions! I brought you food. As Dempsey and Nikolai fight off zombies, Richtofen sneaks his way over to the teleporter where he is pursued by Takeo and a hoard of zombies following close behind. Richtofen then finds himself trapped in a corner and is surrounded by multiple zombies in which looks to be his demise only to be saved by Takeo. Richtofen: Ah, thank you Takeo. Now I must be off. Takeo draws his katana to Richtofen's throat. Takeo: Any last words before I end your life once and for all? Richtofen: Killing me will not destroy Group 935. We have many more bases throughout the wor... Takeo then cuts him off by cutting off his head. Dempsey then finds Takeo. Dempsey: Oh, good. He's dead. Takeo: Yes. But our work isn't finished. There's still Samantha to deal with. Where's Nikolai? Dempsey: Also dead. Takeo: We will join him if we don't leave this place and bring back help. Dempsey: Agreed. Lets go. They then teleport down to Area 51, where a large zombie force is waiting for them. Dempsey: Shit. We got more zombies down here than up there. Takeo: Relax. Have something that'll help. Takeo then pulls out a Gersch Device, primes it, and tosses it. Takeo: Jump in! I have it set for Africa! Dempsey then jumps in, followed by Takeo. They teleport to the cave where they met Jackc They walk in the cave, but don't find Jackc anywhere. Dempsey: Jackc? Anyone? Takeo: Look. Takeo points out a message on the wall. It reads, "My friends, if you're reading this it means I have fled to California to reunite with an old friend. It also means that this place is NOT SAFE. Take the teleporter if you wish to find me." Dempsey: So... Cali? Takeo: Yes. Lets go. Our heroes then teleport to a carnival in California. Dempsey: What are we doing here? Takeo: Looking for Jackc. And possibly his friend. They here an unfamiliar voice coming from around a corner. Man: Jackc isn't here. But I'm most likely the friend you're looking for. They round the corner and meet this man. Takeo: And who are you? Man: Alex is the name, zombie hunting is my game. Who are you and how do you know Jackc. Dempsey: My name is Tank, Tank Dempsey. And this is Takeo Masaki. He helped us take down Richtofen. Know him? Alex: Oh, yeah. I know that prick. Takeo: So, where is Jackc, if not here? Alex: He's in Rio de Janeiro. Dempsey: Why there? Alex: There's a 115 meteor there. He needs 115 to stay alive. Or at least alive enough for him to NOT eat people. Dempsey: Well, we need his help to take down Samantha. She's turned on us and Jackc. Alex: Why would she do that? Dempsey: My guess? She's tying up loose ends. Alex: Well, we better go get him before Samantha gets to him. Takeo: Agreed. But, I'm all out of Gersch Devices to get to Rio. Alex: Not to worry. Alex then reaches around behind him and pulls out a Gersch Device. Dempsey: How...? Never mind. Alex: Ok, lets go. Alex then tosses the Gersch Device down and they teleport to Rio. When they arrive, they split up to find Jackc. As Alex and Dempsey look, Takeo gets jumped down onto by Jackc. He conjures his fire from his hand and starts to swing at Takeo. Takeo dodges his fists and kicks him off. Takeo tries to talk him down. Takeo: Jackc, it's me! Takeo. We met not too long ago. You helped us take down Richtofen. He draws his katana and charges at Takeo. Takeo draws his and they start to dual. As they dual, Dempsey comes around a corner and draws his pistol, aims, and shoots him in the shoulder. Jackc then falls to the floor and passes out. Takeo takes a moment to catch his breath while Dempsey runs over to pull the bullet out and he lights a match to wake up Jackc with it. He wakes and starts screaming. Jackc: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Dempsey: Calm yourself. I need you to conjure fire to cauterize your wound. Jackc does just that and screams again and then passes out again. Alex then rounds a corner and sees what's going on. Alex: What the fuck are you doing to him. Dempsey: He tried to kill Takeo for some reason. I made sure the bullet wasn't lethal. Alex: He must have been going though 115 withdrawal. Takeo: When he wakes, we must go back to Griffen Station to take out Samantha and end this nightmare once and for all. They wait and fight off a few zombies until Jackc wakes up. Jackc: What happened? Takeo: You tried to kill me. Jackc: I did? Sorry. Takeo: That's ok. You were low on 115. Just don't do it again. Jackc: Ok. So, what are you doing here? Where's Alex? Alex: Right here. Samantha has betrayed us. She never wanted to give up control of the zombies. We need to take her out. Jackc: Are you sure? Dempsey: We're sure. We lost a good man to her. Jackc looks around and doesn't see Nikolai Jackc: Oh... Well, then I guess I'm in. Takeo: Smart choice. Now we must be going. Dempsey: Now, how do we get to the moon? Alex: Here's another Gersch Device. Takeo: Where do you keep getting all these? Jackc: Don't ask. They put down the Gersch Device and teleport to the moon Dempsey: Ok, now how do we do this? Jackc: We'll need a lot of explosives. Dempsey: What? You mean to tell me that we could have just blown it up? Jackc: Well, yes. Dempsey: Why didn't you say- Takeo: Who cares. Lets just end this. Where do we get these explosives. Alex: Ahem They all look over to Alex who is sitting on a pile of C4 and is surrounded by RPGs and various other explosives Dempsey: Ok, there's no getting around this one. Where did you get all that? Alex: Does it matter? We have the means to blow her to high hell, so lets do it. Jackc: Like I said; don't ask. Dempsey: Whatever. They all load up and carry the explosives over to Samantha. As they all prime the explosives they get attacked by more zombies. Dempsey: Alex, help me cover Takeo and Jackc as they finish. As they cover them, Takeo and Jackc wrap up priming the explosives. They pull out their RPGs and fire at Samantha. When everything blows up, the facility starts to come down Jackc: We should probably go. Alex? Alex: Way ahead of you. Alex pulls out another Gersch Device and tosses it. They jump in and teleport back to Earth. When they get back, they notice that all the zombies from before are all dead now. Dempsey: Who killed all of these zombies? Takeo: I believe we did. The screen then shows our heroes one last time before panning upward to show the moon then it fades to black.